Aly back in time
by Wingedrider
Summary: Aly is trasported back in time after a fight with her mother. Where is she and why is she there? Read to find out!
1. Definitly NOT her day

**AN: Ok, this is my first fanfic so no flamers please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize.  
Do I really have to have do one of these? Ah well…..**

_Italics_- thoughts.

**_Bold Italics_**-sounds.

**I'll think of others as I go along.**

**Now read.

* * *

**

"No! And that's final!" said Alanna, her voice dangerously quiet and just about to _really_ loose her temper. This was not the first time Aly had asked this. Aly wanted to be a spy just like her father, but Alanna wouldn't allow it. Aly was her only daughter and she deep down loved her very much and was afraid that something would happen to Aly while she's on the field. But Aly was defiant and wouldn't listen. A typical teenager.

"But-"

"No buts!" Alanna's eyes flashed.

Aly stood up, trying to keep her face smooth despite the anger and frustration boiling inside her. _This is not fair! Alan gets to be a page and Thom a mage and what about me? I just want to be a spy! Why can't I do that?_ She stormed out of the room.

Alanna sighed. _There's got to be a way to change her mind_, she thought tiredly.

* * *

Once she was out the door, Aly stopped, taking deep breaths, trying to get a hold of her temper. Then, she turned to her right and headed to her room.

_**Wham!**_

"Ouch!"

She had run straight into a wall. Rubbing her bruised head, she looked at the wall.

_I don't remember a wall being there._ Grumpily, she turned around, demanding what kind of trick her mother was thinking of playing with her.

But before the words could leave her mouth, she crashed into a small table standing in the hall way.

"Wha-!"

_**Crash!**_

Crashing to the floor, she acquired another bruise on her head. This was definitely a _not_ her day. Picking herself up from the ground, she dusted herself off. The table was very dusty.

_Dusty? But our house is always very clean. Da made sure of that._

"Who-!" She started, wanting to reprimand a servant from neglecting their duty, but the word was left in her mouth when she saw the scene before her.

A servant had run by the door way that was half way open at the end of the hall way. But Aly did not recognize the servant. Strange, she knew all the servants of her household. The hallway in where she was standing was also strange. There were no wall hangings on the wall and everything had a sort of stuffy look, like no one's been here for ages.

Ooook. Something strange was definitely going on.

Where was she?

* * *

**Okay. Now Review!**


	2. Trebond?

**AN: Yay! Another chapter done!**

**_Flower Kid_- Hey, you're my first reviewer! Yes, it's actually just right before TC. Just keep reading and you'll find the answers to your question.**

**_Jedi-Bubbles_- Yep, it's supposed to be a new idea. It's always people from other worlds that enter Tortall, but I thought: Hey! why can't one of the Tortall characters also travel? Though it is through time in this case. Glad you like it!**

**_Wildphire_- Thanks!  
****O0000k, lets see….  
****First, Aly runs into the wall because she is so frustrated with her mother that she doesn't watch were she's going. After all, the wall wasn't supposed to be there in the first place and Aly was so used to going that way that she doesn't notice the wall. That's also just about the point where she travels back in time. Now with the table, it's also not supposed to be there either and it was _just_ behind her so she didn't have to walk so far to crash into it. Wouldn't _you_ crash into an object that suddenly appears in front of you where it's not supposed to be? At least I would. She does know better but in this case she can't help herself with objects suddenly appearing in front of her. Aly is not clumsy at all.  
****What's OOC by the way?  
****Second, The servant…….you'll just have to read this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Now on to the story…..**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

This is definitely _not_ Pirates Swoop.

Aly quickly scanned the walls. Yep, even the walls were dusty. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Suddenly she froze. She heard voices coming from the only door way. After practicing walking as silently as she could at home, it was no problem for her to reach the door without anyone hearing her. Voices were talking just outside the door.

A woman's voice was saying, "You're probably just hearing things again. There's no need to alert the Master."

"But-" This was a younger woman's voice.

The other woman sighed.

"I'm tired of checking _every_ time you think you hear something. Like I said, it's probably nothing. Now you'd better get back to work. I have to send the Trebond twins to their father. Now go!" A pair of foot steps started walking away quickly while the other pair started walking at a slower pace.

_Trebond!_ _Isn't that Mother's name? And twins? Did Coram have twins?_ Aly thought. Carefully peeking out the doorway, Aly saw two servants walking away to her left. She decided to followwho she thought was theolder of the two servant women, while being careful not to be seen.

It wasn't very long when the servant knocked on a door in yet another hallway. A boy with flaming red hair opened the door. He looked to be about ten.

Aly's breath caught in her throat. He looked exactly like her mother, except a much younger version. Aly sharpened her sight. Yep, purple eyes were regarding the servant woman.

Also sharpening her hearing, Aly just caught what the servant woman said.

"Master Thom, your father wants you and your sister to come to his study now."

He nodded his head.

_Thom! That was what my uncle was called! And also my brother._

The servant waited while the boy walked back into the room and called to someone in the room.

"Come on Alanna! Father wants to see us."

When she heard that name, she was really in shock, because now, she was positive where, and also actually when, she was. Resisting the erg of wanting to quickly run out of this place, she continued to watch what was happening before her.

A girl, identical to Thom, also with flaming red hair except that were longer than Thom's and startling purple eyes, came out of the room with him and together, they started walking off down the hallway with the servant woman leading them. Aly knew that the girl could be no one else but her mother, Alanna the Lioness. Except now……. at the age of ten!

This was too much for Aly. She quickly ran up to the door and into the room that her Uncle and Mother had just left, shutting the door quietly. Once in there, she slumped to the ground, thinking over what she had just learned.

* * *

**Okay, time to review!**


	3. Who are YOU?

**A/N: Yay! A longer chapter! I tried to make it longer so don't hate me if it's not long enough. Took me forever to write it up!**

**A question: Would you rather have long chapters that might take longer to update or shorter chapters that take shorter time to update? I try to update as soon as I could anyway, but the length effects it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Aly sat there thinking.

_That was my mother! And my Uncle Thom? Judging by their appearance I **know** I have traveled back in time. But how? It must be the gods. They_ _**must** have something to do with this._

_What is the most important in my problem at hand though? I'll have to think about why I'm here later. What should I do when my mother and my uncle come back? Should I get out of here before they come back or try to talk to them and expose myself? Well, maybe just not give my real identity away._

She got up and started pacing the room, but then gave up and sat down again.

She was still thinking when the door opened. The twins were so deep in discussion that they did not notice Aly until Alanna almost tripped over her.

"Thom, I really did- Ahhh!" Thom thrust his hand out and caught Alanna just in time before she fell on her face.

Alanna's excited look while coming in was replaced with surprise when she noticed Aly sitting on the ground in front of her. She furrowed her brows.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" She demanded.

Aly knew that there was no point right now to pretend to be someone else with them. Besides, she's always acted more or less like herself around her mother. Well, in a way. How would it change in this case?

Aly stared at the twins a moment before replying. She still wasn't used to seeing her mother so young. Actually, she hadn't seen her mother at her age. It's a bit unsettling at first.

"I'm Aly and well, I'm actually not really sure why I'm here." She replied truthfully. She was careful not to give too much away about herself.

Thom and Alanna looked very puzzled.

"You have absolutely _no idea_ why you're here?" Alanna said slowly. "So what did you do? Pop right out of the thin air?"

Aly shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I just walked through a doorway at home and I ended up here."

"Well, Aly who came out of nowhere, you happen to be in my room and I'd like to have a _private_ conversation with my brother and if you would please leave-?"

But Aly quickly cut in, "But I think I'm supposed to help you."

"Help us? Why would we need help?" Thom asked. He sat down on Alanna's bed. Alanna after staring at Aly for a while did likewise.

"I'm not sure, but since I was sent here, at least I think I was, then there _must_ be a reason why I'm here. Look, you are the only people that could help me right now. Can't you at least take me with you or something until we figure it out?"

Thom and Alanna exchanged looks.

"How do you know we're going anywhere" Alanna asked.

"Well, I think I have an idea where I am. You're Alanna," she pointed to Alanna. "And you're Thom of Trebond," she pointed to Thom." And I'm at Trebond right now. Is that right?"

"N-"

"Yes!" Thom cut in. He glared at his sister. She glared back, but then she grinned mischievously.

"Yes, you are right, but how do you know all this?"

"The servants." Aly replied shrugging her shoulders. "So, can you take me with you?"

Then, there was a knock on the door. Aly froze.

"My lord and my lady?" It was a servant. "Dinner's ready."

When the servant didn't come in, she relaxed.

"Please tell our father that we are sorry to regret that we will not be dining with him today and please tell the cook to send the food here." Thom called back.

"As you wish my lord." Foot steps were heard walking away from the door.

Thom turned to Aly.

"Father never eats with us." He explained. "He's always too busy with his nose in his books to spend even a little time with us. At least now we can have a longer time to talk while we eat. The servants always bring too much food for us anyway so you can eat with us."

Aly nodded.

"You haven't answered my question though." She persisted.

"According to the circumstances right now, it's hard to take you with us. I mean, we're not even going to the same place. I'm supposed to go to the palace to become a knight tomorrow while Alanna is supposed to go to the convent to become a lady." Thom and Alanna looked grimly at each other.

Aly's eyes widened in shock. So this is _when_ she ended up in.

"But that's not going to happen." She murmured softly.

"What did you say?" This time it was Alanna whose eyes widened in shock.

Aly winced. They weren't supposed to hear her.

"Um, I assumed that you don't want to be a lady and Thom doesn't want to be a knight."

They looked surprised at her. _They'd_ assumed that they'd kept their feelings about this situation very well hidden. Only Maude, their village healer, knew about what they were planning to do.

Seeing their faces, Aly quickly added, "No one else knows or will even assume that."

They sighed in relief.

"Like I said before, I want to help you. You may not have known me long, but you can trust me." Aly tried to look as innocent as possible to erase any doubt the twins might have of her.

"Okay." Alanna said reluctantly. She wasn't too keen on too many people knowing about their plan. The less people, the better.

Thom nodded.

Knowing very well what they were planning, Aly asked anyway.

"So, what are you planning to do about it?"

Thom and Alanna explained that they were going to switch places. Thom was going to the convent to be a sorcerer and Alanna was going to the palace dressed as a boy to become a knight. Thom was going to forge the letters from their father so no one will suspect anything.

Aly nodded at all this. She remembered the story that her father had told her about her mother. Her mother was usually always away fighting for the kingdom. That was the duty of the Kings Champion.

Now, they have to think of a way so that Aly could come along without arousing suspicion.

While Thom and Alanna were explaining, some servants came in and brought their dinner. Aly hid under the bed until the servants were gone and then hungrily ate with the twins.

Thom and Aly were talking over an ideaof Thom'swhen Alanna suddenly said, "No, I have a better idea!"

Turning to Aly, Alanna smiled. "You will go to the convent in my place."

Aly stared at her in horror. She did _not_ want to go the convent! Having lady lessons every single day would be horrible! Sure she would flirt with guys but to have _lady _lessons! She shuddered at the torture. _I was born to be a spy and that's what I'm going to be. But pretending to be a lady every single day…**no way**!_

_But wait a minute…_

And here she smiled.

* * *

**Yay! CLIFFIE! Grin Don't y'all love cliffies? **

**You'll find out what she's grinning about in the next chapter, that is, when I update again...hmmm...**

**NOW REVIEW!**

**...replies ...**

_maliaphire-_**Thanks! I changed it.**

_To all reviewers-_**Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and suggestions are welcome! It's just not garintied that I will use them. I might though.**

**Time to start the next chapter...**

**Hey Judith, or do I have to call you Lady Knight Rose? You think this is long? I don't know...I mean would you consider this long? ****Have a great weekend!**


	4. It's settled

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, everyone woke up bright and early. The horses were saddled and ready to go. Alanna was of course riding her pony Chubby, who started fidgeting until Alanna put a soothing hand on his back and he realized that it was Alanna that was on him and not Thom, before he calmed down. He always fidgeted whenever Thom was on him. Thom mounted his own pony awkwardly. His pony was calmer than Alanna's. He needed a calm horse or he would have been dumped immediately.

Aly watched from on her own pony. She had made a show of getting on her pony clumsily.

Once they got to the fork on the road, Alanna, Aly, and Thom rode to one side while Maude and Coram waited. They had told Maude of their plans but not Coram. He would have gone straight to Lord Alan and ruin their plans if he knew. They did not want that to happen. Alanna and Thom also wanted a private moment with each other before they separated to their own ways.

Thom and Alanna hugged each other fiercely. It would be years before they saw each other again.

Everyone said their last fair wells and turned to their own ways. Alanna and Coram were headed for Corus and Thom, Maude and Aly were headed for the convent. Alanna and Thom still decided to switch places.

Last night, Thom was still having some second thoughts but Alanna and Aly had quickly squashed it. Thom still sometimes looked a bit uncertain now, but it was too late to turn back now, so he thought about being a mage whenever he started feeling uncertain again.

Aly and Thom turned back to look at Alanna and saw that she was doing the same. They waved their final good byes for the final time and turned back and continued on their ways.

Thom was very quiet on the way. He did not want to talk when Aly tried to start a conversation. Aly decided to leave him alone. She sat silently planning and thinking about her mother.

_This younger version of mother is so different._ _She seems so much happier and enthusiastic and more lively. Now about her temper, I don't know. I'm surprised she hasn't snapped at me yet.

* * *

_

Aly scanned the roads for any sign of trouble the whole journey but nothing happened. She was a bit disappointed because she_did _hope forsome excitement. The journey was quiet and peaceful the whole way.

It was towards evening when they arrived a few days later.

Aly grinned. This place was enough to keep her busy for the next few years. That is, if she doesn't become bored too soon and decides to leave earlier. That would be no problem. First, she's got to stick to the plan.

* * *

**Review review review...!**


End file.
